Talk:Bing Crosby
Crosby a comic? I do have a recording of him doing a little skit with Hope and Sinatra, and he works in a few one-liners between songs on the Christmas album I have, but does that really count? Turtle Fan 17:53, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :I couldn't come up with any dramas starring Crosby. TR 18:51, 26 February 2008 (UTC) ::Plus, from what the article says, it seems to indicate he was a comedic performer in a movie in the Lizard timeline. ML4E 02:14, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :::>shrug< I suppose. Never thought of him as a comic. Turtle Fan 04:39, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Deletion I'm not so sure the NFTF bit is worth keeping. All the information is in The Road to Nowhere article, and Hope, Crosby and Lamour aren't named checked. The movie's page could be expanded with a lit comm to clarify that the unnamed stars are them. Even the WW bit is incidental. If we had some more concrete description of the movie, it would be nice, but we don't, so Crosby is just one of a set of comedians who continued being popular post-Lizard Invasion. See also Red Skelton and Bugs Bunny.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 05:07, August 3, 2016 (UTC) :We did move Ingrid Bergman because Bells covered her so the same probably applies for Bing. I suppose the Lit. Comm. in The Road to Nowhere could be expanded to explain the three so their sub-sections under News could be moved. (If that is all there is, then the article becomes a redirect too.) I don't know about WW but my recollection on the discussion on Bugs Bunny inclines me to support keeping Bing, Red and Bugs as articles. ML4E (talk) 17:03, August 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Again, I forgot about MwIH. They aren't name checked in NftF, but anyone with two brain cells to rub together can figure that one out, and their presence says much about how the political winds of that story blow in an entirely opposite direction from OTL. To the best of my knowledge, Crosby didn't team up with Skelton in OTL. Not a big difference, but a difference nontheless. TR (talk) 17:13, August 3, 2016 (UTC) ''The Man With the Iron Heart This must have been missed. Ingrid Bergman was moved to Perf Arts Refs for this reason, and Crosby's reference in the novel is even less than hers.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 21:12, February 12, 2018 (UTC) bump JonathanMarkoff (talk) 09:28, January 16, 2019 (UTC) :Then move it, instead of cluttering up the talk page. TR (talk) 18:13, January 16, 2019 (UTC) :It seems Johnathan has become a bit cautious about taking unilateral actions, of which I approve. In this case, no one responded to his comments which, on the face of it, is disagreement, so he was wise to reiterate the question. On the substance, I agree that the sub-section should be moved to Perf Arts Refs. ML4E (talk) 20:38, January 16, 2019 (UTC) :::I also applaud this development. I would point out that his comments would be less likely to get notice if I didn't open the Recent Changes page every afternoon and have to look through seventeen thousand edits that he's made that morning. Turtle Fan (talk) 23:25, January 16, 2019 (UTC) ::Come to think of it, all the necessary information is in ''The Bells of St. Mary's, so a perf art ref would be redundant. The Bells article just states that Crosby is in the movie, which apparently does not differ at all from its OTL form.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 21:57, January 16, 2019 (UTC) :::Now this is a change you made first, then commented on. That is, you deleted the MWtIH sub-section without creating the Perf Arts Refs sub-section and then commented that it shouldn't be created. What you should have done is leave this article alone and advocated not adding to the Perf Arts Refs. If we agreed, then you could proceed. If we disagreed, then you could also have proceed along with the addition to the Perf Arts Refs sub-section. This sort behavior is to be discouraged. ML4E (talk) 22:34, January 17, 2019 (UTC)